hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11: Inside the Tsutsukakushi Home
Inside the Tsutsukakushi Home is the eleventh episode of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat anime series. It first aired in Japan on June 22, 2013. Plot After making an indirect wish, the cat god appears before Tsukiko and Yōto and grants their wish. They were immediately warped and afterwards, reappear in the same playground. Feeling odd, Tsukiko and Yōto investigates their surroundings as they meet a younger Ponta and Mai. Eventually, they discover that they were brought back ten years in the past by the cat god, much to Yōto's shock. Tsukiko then decides to head to her house to look for her mother, and to discover whether she had met Yōto in the past they're currently in. As they ride the bus, they stumble on a younger Azusa and her mother. Outside the Tsutsukakushi mansion, Tsukiko founds a lone boy laying on its wall which reveals to be the younger Yōto himself, much to Tsukiko's amazement. After telling the young boy to not turn into a pervert in the future, Tsukiko and Yōto then founds Tsukiko's mother, Tsukasa. After constantly badmouthing the younger Yōto for his annoyance, Tsukasa eventually allows the young boy to have dinner at her house, much to the bewilderment of Yōto as Tsukiko shivers over her mother's cold personality. Not long after, Tsukasa and Yōto introduce themselves to Tsukasa under false names and were also invited for dinner thanks to the younger Yōto. Much to Yōto's dismay, he founds the Tsutsukakushi mansion under slight disorder and Tsukasa's cooking quite unappetizing. After Tsukasa left the dining table for some work, the younger Yōto reveals that Tsukasa's currently living alone and himself visiting the latter daily to keep her company, much to Yōto's and Tsukiko's surprise. Later on, at the baths, Yōto claims to have not remember anything about interacting with Tsukasa in the past, and after being knocked out by Tsukiko for barging in a room as she changes, Yōto stumbles on Tsukasa wearing a rat costume which she considers as her nightwear. Tsukasa states that her daughters are currently in Italy with their grandparents after her husband's demise. The following morning, as they have breakfast, the Tsutsukakushi household receives an unexpected guest. As Tsukiko head for Tsukasa, Yōto and his younger self instead went outside only to discover the younger Tsukiko before them as she hands Yōto a hotel poster. Shortly thereafter, a younger Tsukushi appears and tells her younger sister to return to their car. Tsukushi demands for the two Yōtos to hand over her mother as she exclaims on her actions of abandoning them as Yōto then gives Tsukushi a tongue twister prior to patting her on the head. Hearing the younger Yōto's insult, Tsukushi immediately got furious and proceeds on throwing pebbles at the Yōtos. One of these pebbles eventually hits Tsukasa's head, resulting to bleeding, leaving Tsukushi speechless. Before Tsukasa can approach her daughter, Tsukushi suddenly storms off back to their car as it then droves off. Hopeless, Tsukiko reprimands Tsukasa for being a horrible mother of her daughters. Back in the mansion, a drunk Tsukasa dresses the younger Yōto with girl clothes as she rambles on her high school life of being treated as a delinquent for marrying his husband on such a short age. Meanwhile, as Yōto looks at the two irredeemably, a surprisingly drunk Tsukiko leans unto Yōto. Tsukiko immediately mistakes Yōto as the younger Yōto whom she claims have grown up to be a proper man. She then proceeds on laying atop Yōto, much to the latter's uneasiness. Some time later, after regaining back her senses, Tsukiko founds Tsukasa sewing clothes for her daughters. Tsukasa laments as the result of her inability to look after and standing up for her daughters has led her into her dwindling state as Tsukiko reassures her that not everything is broken and can still be fixed. Afterwards, as Tsukasa reaffirms herself as a mother unworthy of her daughters, Tsukasa immediately broke down and passes out as Yōto, who has woken up earlier and is peeking upon Tsukiko's and Tsukasa's earlier conversation, hurriedly rushes to Tsukasa's aid whilst shouting her name. Characters *Yōto Yokodera/Younger self *Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi/Younger self *The Cat God *Young Ponta *Young Mai *Young Azusa *Azusa Azuki's mother *Tsukasa Tsutsukakushi *Young Tsukushi Trivia Gallery